The Guardian
by nobody1771
Summary: <html><head></head>Follow a demon learning to discover his feeling and face obstacles along the way. ( Short chapters each one leaving you wanting more )</html>
1. Chapter 1

**PART I**

Hundreds of years have passed and he had watched over the Higurashi family since Kagome's time. They have never seen him and he knows by now they have forgotten him. He appointed himself guardian of their family and always protected them from afar appearing _only_ when truly needed. As time passed and the memory of him became obscured the Higurashi family began to past him down the family tree as a legend. Each generation bending the story to their own creativity, but the basic core remained the same, he was a guardian. He didn't bother memorizing the reasons they decided to give him for protecting them, for being there, it matter little to him. He knew the truth and so ever since the beginning he has remained this way. He was never seen, he was never heard, and he was never found. He was simple there.

"Hello...are you here again tonight?" The little girl clutched her blanket, searching her room in the dark, waiting for a response she knew would never come.

It was the little's girl of the family, who looked remarkably like Kagome, looking for him again. She had a strong spiritual aurora and he wondered if possibly she was the reincarnation of the original. She somehow knew when he was nearby.

"Today was my birthday, I'm now ten, and mom promised me she would let me ride my new bike to school. I'm so scared to go to my new school, I hope I fit in."

She talked for an hour and he would listen to everything.

Partly because he was bored and the other because he found her voice to be comforting.

"Is that you?"

He heard her voice rise with fright and turned to face the house from his tree post. Without him noticing, an intruder had broken into her window, and was slipping in. He watched as the attacker dressed in black jumped on the bed and covered the girl's mouth before she could scream. In a blink of an eye he was inside her room and ripped the man from her grasp. With a flick of his wrist he flung him out through the open window where he fell from the two story house. He heard the culprits legs break from the impact below and his heart beating rapidly. He was still alive and he contemplated if maybe he should dispose of him.

"Guardian!"

Suddenly he felt tiny arms clutch his pants leg and he looked down to see the little girl crying.

"Hm." Was all he could say.

He felt her trembling grip, her heart racing wildly in her chest, as her sobs of relief drenched his clothes.

He had let his guard down for what seemed like a split second and this was the result. It was just a reaction, his body was gone before his mind could keep up, now it was too late to turn back. He was seen, he was heard, and he was found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

Five years have passed and he has continued to watch over Rin as she matured into a young adult. Since he was discovered he had made no attempt to hide himself from her. However, his new position did not deter him from continuing in his duty. Guarding her and being able to do so more closely had its benefits. He discovered Rin wasn't necessarily intelligent. She did not know how to hunt, trap, use her spiritual energy, but by this world's definition, she was considered average. She had a social grace of _a bull in a china shop—_so her mother would say from time to time, and he agreed the metaphor was accurate. Rin was a very active girl in _sports_, a free spirit, and in this era they would call this type of characteristic a _tom boy_ . Still, when it was just the two of them, her character would turn refreshing instead of wild, attitude truthful instead of blunt, strength beautiful instead of reckless.

"I'm home." She called out dejected, slowly closing the door behind her, not surprised to see him in her room by the window.

He said nothing as usual and he watched as she dropped her backpack on the ground and plopped herself on the bed staring into her lap. It was not like her to come home with such an attitude, usually she would burst through the door with a smile on her face and then would talk for hours about her day until she went to bed. This troubled him, but he did not inquire as to why, just simple watched over her as he was supposed to do. Suddenly, she grabbed her pillow from the bed and through it at him. With a light fluff sound it hit his chest and landed on his feet.

"I don't know anything about you!" She yelled accusingly as her eyebrows dug into her forehead in anger." I don't even know your name!"

He said nothing as he continued to stand by the window watching her without reacting. It was not that he did not purposely share this information with her, it just seemed unnecessarily, and frankly this conversation had never come up until now.

"I am called—"

"Don't, I don't want to know, not like this anyway."

He was confused. Did she not just inquire about his name and now she did not want it in the manner of which he presented it? Truly it was just as he once heard Rin's mother say—_teenager and their hormones, enough to drive anyone to the brink of insanity_. He decided that this conversation was going know where and concluded the best option was to remain watching over her from a distance to avoid arguments. He turned to leave only to hear seconds later the patter of feet and arms wrapped around his chest.

"I know if I ask you anything you will tell me everything, but that's just the same as demanding it, I want you to tell me yourself with your own free will. Or else…" He heard her voice crack as she held on tighter." I will never _really _get to know you."

"Hm." Was all he could say, not agreeing or disagree, but she was satisfied with his answer. She was truly a wild, blunt, and reckless thing, crashing into his walls to break the barrier he worked hard to build.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

Ten years have passed. Rin was now of age where she no longer lived with her parents and she was a completely independent women. She was now a school teacher who loved to talk about how she hated and love the children in her work place at the same time. He continued to watch over the Higurashi family always guarding the youngest with diligence. A few weeks ago Rin received word that a family member had become pregnant and would give birth in 6 months. Today he decided would be the day he would tell her of his plan to leave and as usual waited for her by the window in her tiny apartment.

"Ugh, the rain is relentless today!" She complained as she walked in soaked to the bone clutching her brief case.

"What of your umbrella?"

"I gave to a family who needed it more than me." She dropped her suit case in the entrance way and kicked of her shoes making her way to the kitchen." I'll make us some tea."

Minutes later she returned with two steaming cups and handed one to him.

"You will make a good wife." He commented which resulted in the hot liquid falling on his lap, Rin immediately went into sporadic apologies, however the temperature was meniscal to do any damage to his demon skin.

"Calm down Rin." He called to her as she ran to the kitchen to get a towel and he stood to follow her." This is meager water compared to the acid of demons."

"Still I…wanted to…damn it!" She slammed her hands down on the counter as she grit her teeth." I know…your leaving…aren't you?"

He felt a light sting in his heart as he hoped she would not find out—but average or not, she was always able to sense theses thing. She had hoped she was wrong but his silence answered her question.

"Then leave…please…right now while I think I can deal with it." She was trembling, holding her balance over the kitchen sink, tears dripping from her eyes. She was trying so hard no to fall apart." I don't want you to suddenly…not be here…so go no."

"Will you remain here on your own?" Somehow that question flew out of his lips before he could think, it was such a personal question he never meant to ask, but one his heart was aching the answer to.

"I'll be alright." She said, standing straight up and smiling at him collecting herself, tears still falling from her eyes as she wiped them away

When it came to her and these situations that hurt her he could never find the right words to say. His heart painfully pumped in his chest to respond to her tears and he closed his eyes to still it. He opened his eyes when he heard Rin's footsteps approach him and froze when her lips captured his.

She pulled back and without saying another word walked passed him, locking herself in her room, and leaving him alone in the kitchen. He left with a heavy heart, the smell of tears, and the taste of her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART IV**

How long has it been, months, or years since he last saw her. He watched over the new Higurashi child playing with his toys from his old tree post, his mind kept wondering over Rin, and how time seem to be standing still. Then his ears detected the sound of a phone ringing in the house and a distraught family member crying in the hallway.

_"__She's in the hospital!? What happened? By a car! Oh, Rin!"_

His world stopped and Rin's name echoed in his head as his mind tried to make logic of what he just heard

Rin. _She's in the hospital!? _Rin. _By a car!_ Rin. _Oh, Rin!_

Minutes. That's how long it took him to leave the family shrine, make it into the city, and reach her apartment door. He yanked the handle from the door sending splinter flying into the air, rushed passed the living room, and stopped at her bedroom door. Her scent had coated the apartment and his entire body was on edge to the point where his senses couldn't detect if she was on the other side or not. His heart was hammering in his chest, sweat dripping down his neck, and he was loudly painting trying to get a grip on himself. If she was here wouldn't she have heard her door being ripped open? If she's not here then she's at the hospital. If she's not here then he failed her. Slowly, he reached for the handle, turned it, and entered her bedroom only to find it empty. Silently, he walked over to the empty bed, sat down, and dropped his head into his hands in defeat. If only he had stayed a little longer, he thought, maybe he would have been here for her. No, he calculated that he would have already left, so was this her destiny? He recalled how they first met, the tiny hand that held on to his leg, and he recognize now his heart was swelling with the feeling of 'cute.' How she clutched his back begging to get to know him—honest and caring. How she kissed him, love. Now the girl who stirred these emotions in him, which discovered him, and brought him out from his solitude was gone.

"Sesshomaru…What are you doing here?" His head shot up, and there standing in the bathroom door way with a red nose was Rin.

He leaped up and captured her in his arms pressing their two bodies together in an embrace. He smelled her, touched her tangling his finger in her hair, all while Rin questioned if there was something wrong. Then he tasted her with his lips. She resisted at first but then settling in his arms and returned the kiss.

"I overhear on the phone you were in an accident." He asked, parting lips but still holding her close.

"Accident? No, I called into work sick. You're thinking of my great aunt, her middle name is Rin and only certain people call her by that, like a nickname."

He let a sigh fall from his lips." I am glad you're safe."

"Sesshomaru…where you really this worried about me?"

He kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART V**

They have sat in the living room for an hour quietly sipping on tea. Rin was upset and as usual he was at a loss. He already promised to fix the door and to stay by her side and continue to guard her. So then why the sudden distance and silence? Rin finished her tea loudly and returned the cup on the table.

"So that's it?"

He looked at her confused.

"You come in here and ripped my front door, barge into my bedroom, kiss me, and tell me you've returned to be my permeate _guardian_."

"I will repair the door and ask for permission going forward in entering your room."

She slapped an open palm on her forehead and he recognized this as a gesture of annoyance.

"Sesshomaru…do you know what a kiss means?"

"Yes, it is a sign of devotion."

This time her eyes fell on her lap and he smelled the beginnings of tears forming. What was he doing wrong? Was this another hormonal episode? Suddenly she slid the table away from between them and crawled to him until her face was inches from his. She kissed him on the forehead." You do this when you think someone is cute." She kissed him on the cheek." You do this when you care about the person as family or friend in some countries." Then she slowly leaned into his face once more and kissed him on the lips, longer, and he closed his eyes accepting her touch." This is what you do when you love someone." She backed away, sitting on her legs, and putting two fists on her lap." Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Then kiss me and tell me how you feel about me." With that she closed her eyes and waited tears being held back by her eyes lids.

He understood what she wanted, clarity on how he felt, but the problem was he didn't understand himself. He cared for her like a father, guarding her, and protecting her from thieves in the night. Yet at times he cared for her like a friend, always listening to her stories from the outside world, learning from her. Then today a feeling more powerful—yet, almost a combination of the two, made his heart burst. Now that the adrenaline and fear of losing her was gone, did he mean to kiss her the way he did, or was it because he didn't understand how to convey his emotions that he did so? He wanted to give her an answer, and now that he understood the difference, he hoped she would still accept him on the one he decided on. Sesshomaru leaned over her, and she flinched, feeling the living room light above being blocked from his body. He cupped her face, and slowly slid his hand down her cheek, her neck, her trembling shoulders, down her arm, feeling every inch of her, until he captured her hand. Lifting it to his face she kissed it and she opened her eyes with a bright blush to her face.

"I myself do not understand this emotion, but if you let me, I would like to discover what they mean with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**PART VI**

Date. The very word sent a rage coursing through his veins like never before. Thanks to Rin's teachings on using the strange device called the computer, he was able to pull up the definition, and in doing so stirred his anger. Date: a social or _romantic _appointment or engagement. Why would she go leave to be with another for a date? Yes, he understood that patience was not her strong suit, and it had already been a few months since he has made his decision to try interpreting these new found emotions, but he did not need the _computer_ to interpret what he was feeling now.

_Jealousy._

Just as he was about to leave the apartment to look for her she walked in with a smile on her face" Oh, I didn't think you would be up…"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked, trying not to sound upset.

" I had a blast! It's been so long since I've gone out, if felt good."

"I see. I'm I to understand that I have run out of time?"

"Run out of…? What are you talking about?"

He tightened his jaw trying to swallow his anger. He didn't like explaining and hoped she would just somehow understand his position. As a guardian all he wanted was her well being and to be happy with whatever decision she made in her life, but as a potential…mate, it was almost sickening thinking someone else was holding her." You went out on a _date_."

"A date?"

"It is unfair for me to ask you to wait until I am able to give you a proper answer on what we will become." He started, and her face lit up with recognition on the topic of conversation he was speaking of. It had been sometime since the previous time they spoke about this." However, this decision must not be rushed, or taken lightly, do you understand?"

Rin simple smiled, and for the first time in a long time she reached out to him, wrapping her arm around his neck in an embrace. He had forgotten how much he missed her touch and the scent of her skin so close to his. He also wrapped his arms around her and they parted.

"I should have explained. I was going out on a date night with my _girlfriends_. It's when women go out—not in a relationship, but as friends, to enjoy each other company. I went out with friends."

Sesshomaru understood her meaning and was relived. However, he was still trouble over the possibility of her one day accepting the proposition of a _real _date." Will you continue to wait?" He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it spoken out loud, from her.

"I will try my best to be patient." With that she leaned into his face and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him before retreating to her bedroom to change from her outfit, her touch lingering on his cheek, leaving him wanting for more.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART VII**

Demons rarely become sick, but when they do, it is often a life or death situation.

It started out as a sneeze, and immediately he suspected a demon illness, but Rin insisted it was allergies. He accepted her deduction as they had currently moved into a house which was still under a renovations and the human world always found a way to affect his senses. However, it became apparent it was not so, when he woke up unable to stand. His strength was completely drained, and he found it difficult to breathe, along with it a fever burning him from the inside out. Still, instead of worrying over his own health, he was more concerned of not being able to protect Rin if something should happen.

"I'm going to get some medicine." Rin turned to leave in a panic and Sesshomaru grabbed her foot to stop her.

"Do not…leave…this can not be helped…by…human medicine."

"I have to try something! I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

She clutched at her purse and looked down on him pleadingly for him to let her go. Even though she could have just as easily yanked her foot away, she wanted him to do so of his own free will, she had always allowed him that freedom; freedom to guard her, to ignore or listen to her, to leave or stay, to love her or not. Reluctantly he let her ankle go and slumped back on the futon in defeat.

"Promise me… you'll return to me...unharmed." He asked and she smiled at him.

"Promise me you won't die first." She asked and he smiled at her.

"I promise." With that she left and he was alone.

He starred at the ceiling hearing her rush out the door and her footsteps fading in to the night. This was the first time he had ever lied to her and instantly he felt regret in doing so. These types of illness any demon—great or not, rarely recovered. Unless the source was found out and destroyed it would be the end of him. He decided it was best to write her a note. Sesshomaru turned on his back and crawled to her desk retreating a writing utensil and parchment. Just when he was about to write his final words he noticed something strange on his arm, a block dot, growing in size in a shape of a spider. Was this the cause of his illness? He touched it and instantly a pain rushed through his spine sending him falling on to the floor. There was a chance for his survival, now that he discovered the culprit, but he did not have the strength to do what he had to do to save himself. His life would end without ever telling her how he felt.

Suddenly Rin appeared at the door way empty handed and out of breath." I made it half way…but…something told me…to turn back."

She never secede to amaze him, but did she have the will power, to do what he was about to ask of her?" Rin…I need you to…be…strong. I need you…to do…something…that I can not do."

She nooded with determination on her face waiting eagerly to hear her task.

"I need you…to cut off…my arm."


	8. Chapter 8

**PART VIII**

Rin defined this as depression, but he recognized this feeling as being defeated. He sat staring out of the window watching the snow fall and melt against the warm glass. This was the first time he was injured to such an extent and it defiantly humbled him. Still, there was something else about this situation which troubled him more but he did not know what. Sesshomaru remembered how pale her face was when she picked up the old axe from the shed and raised it over her head to strike his arm. Thanks to her he had survived, and as frightened as she was, Rin was just as relieved for him to be alive to contemplate what she had just done.

"Aren't you cold?" Rin asked, bring him a dark warm liquid which he has come to know as coca.

"No, I am un affected by temperature." He was sitting bare chested next to the window as she sat beside him looking out into the scenery. The truth was he hated how the fabric laid limbed on his left sleeve where his arm used to be, it just reminded him of what he no longer had.

A light touch on his left shoulder halted his thoughts of self-pity and he looked to Rin."Does it hurt?"

"…..yes." His answer shocked her, and she was going on about retrieving a blanket when he grabbed her, and pulled her down into his lap in an embrace.

"I do not have the ability to hold you as I once did." He explained, this was what troubled him more than anything about his arm. Rin raised herself on her knees and wrapped her arms around his head pulling his face into her chest stroking his hair gently.

"Then I'll just have to hold you tighter for the both of us."

He closed his eyes and let his ears become swallowed up with only the sound of her heart beat. Somewhere, deep inside, he wondered if she would grow to care less of him because of this. Human's where selfish creatures, but Rin was not like any of them. She was special.

"Well, I better get to bed; I still have some grades to finish in the morning." She gently let go of his head and stood up to stretch." Good-night Sesshomaru."

Sesshomarur grabbed her hand and she turned to give him a questioning look. He stood up still holding her hand and bend down to kiss her on the cheek. When he released Rin's face had completely turned red and for some reason this made him happy." Good-night."

"G-g-good-night." She stammered, leaving him alone in the living room, and the memory of her blush.

"Well wasn't that sweet." A sarcastic voice spoke from the dark corner of the room.

Instantly he recognized it and didn't bother turning around to confront him.

"Do what do I owe this unpleasant visit?" He asked an edge to his voice.

"Have you not received word from the Lords? Well, it doesn't matter." He brushed passed him and turned to face him. His dark hair spread wilding as inked waves and his red eyes burning into him." You have been replaced."


	9. Chapter 9

**PART IX**

"Where you really this surprised?" The high councilor asked him, perched above a pillar, sitting decorated with feathers. Kagura, guardians of all guardians, was not to be trifled with." Honestly Sesshomaru; first you were discovered and then you neglected your duty to protect the next in line. Worse, you get yourself maimed by the spider plague."

Naraku chuckled in the back ground watching as his _friend_ receiving his punishment.

"I have continued to watch over the youngest." He replied calmly." Though I am not there on a constant I remain with due diligence on his well-being. My arm is not a hindrance."

"It's not the arm I was referring to that was hindering you…"

Sesshomaru stood silent in his uniform, White red attire and armor plate spiked over his chest and shoulder. It had been so long since he was summoned to the councilor's hall—Centuries in fact. The first was when he was assigned to protect the Higurashi family and he would count this as his seconded appearance. There would only be three reasons to be called out to appear: to be assigned, to be replaced, or to be killed.

"If you were in my position Sesshomaru, what would you have me do?" Kagura asked with a serious tone, eyeing him from her chair, red lips tightened in a line.

"I would condemn the guardian to death and replace him with another more stable servant." He answered with no hesitation. It was obvious to everyone in the room this would be the only truth.

"Yes, that is the precise answer I would expect from a well-disciplined guard." She spoke smoothly almost pondering if she should do the same." So then why should I do anything different?"

"You should not." Again no hesitation and the result was a loud sigh of exhaustion escaping the head guardian's lips. She was staling, figuring out a way to prevent this, but couldn't find any.

"Really, you being honest is not making things any easier for me."

"If I may interject…" Naraku slunk from the shadows, bowing, eye glowing with amusement.

"This does not concern you." Sesshomaru, for the first time since his arrival spoke with discontent, Naraku had done nothing but cause him trouble in the past. It was safe to say he loathed the man.

Kagura raised a hand to silence Sesshomaru, anything that could save her from killing her favorite pupil, would be worth entertaining." Go on."

"This is my observation." Sesshomaru, as brutally _honest_ as he is about his situation, does not want to part from the girl's side. You don't want to kill him and I would be _devastated _to see him dispose of this way."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Simple enough." He approached Sesshomaru with a wicked smile." Erase his memory."


	10. Chapter 10

**PART X**

He often found himself day dreaming—which was unlike him, but ever since he left the councilor hall, he has sensed he was missing something. Waking up with the sound of thunder he looked over at the sleeping child that lay across from him. From the tree branch he was able to keep a close eye on him, yet when he looked at him, it seemed he was always expecting to see…someone else, but why? Who? He heard footsteps climbing toward the shrine and he jumped to a nearby branch closer to the entrance to investigate. It was a women and his chest surprisingly tightened at the sight of her.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! I know you're here!" She called out angry and desperate. "Answer me."

His body leaned forward as if in a trance about to expose himself until a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He looked back to see Naraku."You're not planning on revealing yourself are you?"

Naraku tended to drop by unannounced so he was not surprised, he ignored him, and continued to stare intently at the girl who knew his name. He sensed she was part of the Higurashi family, but why did he not recognize her, if he had guarded every single one of their generation?

"She's was under my protection instead of yours...she's a bit odd—can sense us you know, but is pretty much a nut." Naraku answered as if being able to read his mind." She's a distant relative but visits during the summer, it would be surprising, if you _did _remember her."

He shook him off and dropped down below hiding behind the sacred tree large trunk. What he said made since to him, but if it was so, it still did not explain how she knew his name.

"Is that you?"

He hid his surprise, he was sure he was not heard, so it must have been true what Naraku said of the girl's spiritual energy being acute. Sesshomaru heard the girl's footstep circle around the trunk and he walked the opposite direction stopping when she heard her stop." Leave."

She gasped out in shock and in…relief?" Sesshomaru…where have you been?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and began to take his leave but the girl sensed this as well.

"Why?" She cried out in pity." Why won't you talked to me, what happened to you, is it…because of your arm? Wasn't it the only way to save your life? You know I still have nightmares about it, the axe, and the sound it made when I…Please…at least let me see you."

Why did her voice resound so strongly in his head? Slowly, he walked around the tree and appeared before the girl. They stood in silence starring into each other eyes as the rain began fall.

"I know your sense's are strong enough to detect us and because of this you have begun to create illusion of relationships." He raised both his arms and flexed his hand to open and close before bringing them down to his side to show her that he had both arms intact." I do not know how you have come to discover my name, but do not include me into your disturbing fantasies; I will not stand for it."

With that he disappeared from her sight leaving a woman he did not know crying in the rain.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART XI**

A constant nuisance.

Every night around this time she would appear and sit under the tree talking for hours until she left to catch the last train back into the city. She would talk about the illusions of her past, talk about her tiresome present, and the possibilities of the future. He never appeared before her and continued doing his duty to guard the youngest of the generation. However, every time she appeared he felt at ease and when she left he felt somewhat troubled. There was an instant where she arrived late and during the few minutes of her absence he had the urge to search for her. These emotions troubled him and he would push them aside never giving them a second thought.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to leave." She finally said exhausted, she was more weary than usual as she stumbled picking up her bag." See you tomor…row…"

In seconds he was by her side and caught her mid fall. Slowly she collected herself, placing a hand on her head, and the other supporting her balance on his arm. Her touch sent a shiver up his spine and again he ignored the sensation.

"I…I guess I'm…a little tired." She said picking up her bag from the ground.

"I will escort you to your home under the pretenses that you do not return."

She bit her lower lip and reluctantly agreed. It was only a matter of time before the fatigue of traveling and lack of sleep would have caught up with her. However, she was still part of the generation, therefore wither she was under his protection or not she was partly his responsibility. He picked her up and didn't bother asking where she lived but followed her scent to her residence. She was surprisingly quite the entire trip, light in his arms, a gentle hand on his chest. The girl remained perfectly unafraid still holding back tears he could smell where threatening to break lose. When they arrive he placed her down in front of her door and turned to leave but was stop by a hand on his sleeve.

"I tried…"She said so softly only his sensitive hearing could detect." I tried so hard to get you to remember me…" Tears escaped and her body began to tremble." I don't know what happened to you when you left, why you have your arm back, why you don't remember anything about me…" Sesshomarus heart was swelling with grief and the more she talk the harder it became to swallow the pain." Are you doing this on purpose to try to…because you don't know how to say you don't care about me the way I care about you?" She tightened her grip, her eyes staring at him in despair, and his emotion shifted into annoyance. These sensations. Was she somehow manipulating his aura? Anger.

He would not allow himself to be used as a toy. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and slammed both hands on the door frame entrapping her between his arms. He wanted to threaten her, wanted to shatter her ridiculous illusions of him, break this spell! His rage was boiling over and it mostly because what he really wanted to do…was comfort her, and he didn't know why!?

"Please, don't look at me like that…as if you're in pain." She dropped her gaze and turned toward the door." You always have that look every time now, how I'm I suppose to wait for you when…I can't…" She jammed the key into the door, swung it open, and before she could escape he grabbed her arm.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART XII**

They sat on the living room floor with the table between them, she couldn't help but be reminded of the night she pushed it aside, and tried to teach him what kisses meant. Now the table was a border almost cemented in place. She stared at Sesshomaru across from her, her heart aching in her chest, his face void of expression like the first time they met. It took her years to try and melt his exterior and now they might as well have been complete stranger.

"Tell me from the beginning everything that you…_perceive_ to know about me."

He was completely confused; in a strange way the pained look in his eyes was comforting, it proved that she wasn't the only one suffering from this. The only difference was that she knew why and he didn't it. When he grabbed her arm her heart stopped in her chest and when she turned to look at his face he was in shock himself for what he had done. She took a deep breath and began recalling how they first meet, how he had always been there, the incident of his arm, and the last night she saw him.

"I was…" She swallowed a large lump in her throat and forced herself to hold back tears." I was teaching you something, and then went to bed, the next day you were gone."

"What where you teaching me?"

She placed her hands in her lap and began to fidget, feeling her face turn red. Every time it came down to an incident where he held her, spoke to her softly, kissed her—she skipped over it, and she began to stumble her words. Now wasn't that time to talk about where they stood on their…feeling toward each other, he didn't need anyone making this situation more…complicated." It's not important."

"You have been withholding information from me. Whatever it is, say it, what is insignificant to you might prove to be valuable to me."

He noticed, of course he would, but would he really consider him _possibly_ having feeling for her…valuable? She saw the curiosity in his eyes and she ripped her gaze away. Picking up both cups from the table still filled with tea she retreated into the kitchen." It really is nothing, what's important now is that you get your memories back, hearing things about the past that don't make sense to you isn't going to help. You need to go back to this…_hall_…you said you woke up to."

"Your voice is shaking."Sesshomaru voice was low as he stood in the entrance way of the kitchen and she backed away until she hit a wall. He followed her and trapped her between his arms, hovering over her, it was almost as if he wanted to touch her but couldn't bring himself to." Speak." He demanded, gently.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop her heart from bursting in her chest. She didn't want to tell him that she was in love with him or that he was maybe in love with her, not now when he didn't remember anything, when it held no meaning to him, when he could brush these emotions aside as a moment of weakness.

He dropped his arm and she opened her eyes." I do not mean to frighten you." He turned his back, the conversation was over. When he left she slumped down to the floor and cried. She loved him so much.


	13. Chapter 13

**PART XIII**

Time.

Sometimes it speed by so fast, but it always seems to slow to a crawl whenever you're thinking about someone you care about. It has been a month since that night when he reached out to her and told her to explain her side of the story. It might have seemed unfair, not mentioning how he might have possibly felt about her, but if he didn't understand when he knew all there was to know about her, us, their past, then what made her think that he would possible come to understand it when his was confused. She marked another grade in her book and calculated the average, it was lunch time, and she gladly accepted the substitutes teachers offer to watch her kids while she caught up on her work. It was all she could do to _try_ not to think about him.

"He won't remember."

Rin gave Naraku a dirty look before scoffing at his comment." I told you not to visit me when I'm at work."

"Your students are not present." He explained.

"It doesn't matter, they always feel uneasy whenever they _sense _you're around, now leave."

"Sensitive creatures aren't they?" He mocked. Naraku appeared a week after Sesshomaru's disappearance talking about replacements and of course she wouldn't accept it. Immediately Rin went out looking for him and imagine her shocked when she found him guarding her baby cousin with no memory of her, but it didn't stop her from trying to get Sesshomaru back.

"I know you had something to do with Sesshomaru losing his memory." She accused him for the hundredth time." I don't know what reason you had to do it but I won't forgive you."

Naraku approached her, slowly circled her desk, and stood behind her chair. "What if I said I did it so I could get closer to you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She returned to her grading, only to have her pencil snatched away, and she stood to face Naraku who capture her in his arms.

"I am serious." He said, his eyes never wavering, his mouth usual crocked with a sarcastic smile was now in a straight line." I have always cared for you Rin, and unlike Sesshomaru, I recognize it."

Rin pushed him away in disgust." You don't care about me, you're just using me to get to Sesshomaru somehow, and I won't let you hurt him."

For a moment Naraku's eyes reflected pain from rejection, but quickly disappeared along with the reappearing of his evil smile. He was about to speak until the bell for class rang." See you around."

In a puff of black smoke he disappeared and she collapsed on her chair trying to collect herself. It had too long since she last saw Sesshomaru and Naraku was trying to take away her memory of him. Replace Sesshomaru's embarrass with his. Rin didn't want anyone but Sesshomaru's touch, wanted to see his eyes on her—hear his voice again, she missed him so much and he probably didn't think about her at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**PART XIV**

"What…are you doing here?" She closed the door and leaned her back against it letting her bag drop on the floor. It was all she could do keep her balance. There, standing next to the window, was Sesshomaru. It reminded her of how it used to be before, her coming home, and him always standing there waiting for her. Slowly, she kicked off her shoes and stepped into the living room, not daring to actually approach him." How…did you get in here?" She asked, recalling the time he ripped the door.

"The window."

"Oh." She was so used to having Sesshomaru protecting her that it never really crossed her mind on locking anything. One of the many habits she hadn't learned to break yet when he left.

"A Question." He said as an explanation for his presence." Answer truthfully."

She nodded afraid to hear her own voice shaking; it had been so long since she last saw him, what would bring him out here in the middle of the night? He starred at her for a moment as if collecting his words and she took this opportunity to observe him too. He was the same person but different. Before, he wore a simple white robe with red trimming and his attitude was distant but kind. Now he wore heavy metal armor with spikes, ears pointing out of his hair, demon marks on his skin and his demeanor was cold. Regardless, he was still the same person she cared about.

"Have you been visited by Naraku?"

The question took her off guard and her hesitation seemed to trouble him. Before she could answer he began to approach her, but this time instead of backing in to a corner, he let him get close to her. Sesshomaru was glaring at her as if it would keep her from lying, but she was content with being able to have him close enough to feel his warmth, part of her hated this desperation. When he was standing before her, body inches apart, she answered him trying not to make it obvious she was breathing him in." Yes, he said he was your replacement…"

"Replacement." He spoke the word as if tasting it and then abruptly turned toward the window to leave.

"Is…is that all you wanted!?" She cried out, fighting the urge to reach out and pull on his sleeve. He came here of his own free will, and she didn't want to make him feel suffocated, but still…

"Indeed." He opened the window letting a burst of cold air in.

Through her times alone she hadn't gone to visit him as part of the agreement for helping her get home, she learned—_tried_ to learn, how to make peace that she would never see him again, but _he_ came. Would this be the last time they would see each other again? No, she didn't want that.

"Se—Sesshomaru!" She called out to him over the howling wind as he was about to leap out into the night, he turned to look at her over his shoulder, his face as stoic as always.

"M-my place…Y-your always welcomed here…anytime" She stumbled, trying to hid her anxiety.

"Hm." Was his only answer and she smiled.

She stood by the now empty window letting the cold air numb her face. When he answered that way, to her, it always meant yes.

After so long she was happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**PART XIV**

"He isn't coming."

"Shut-up." _Colds weren't supposed to be predictable _she thought as she cocooned herself in her warm comforter ignoring Naraku's words. Why is it every year around this time she always got sick? For the hundredth time Rin blew her nose and discarded it with the others which created a tiny mountain made of tissues. She hated how he could see threw her and how he always knew when she was thinking of him. Did she make it that obvious or was she always thinking of him is the real question she asked herself sometimes." What kind of guardian are you anyways picking on someone who's sick?" She called out from underneath the covers only to hear a muffled chuckle.

"I take pleasure in making you uncomfortable."

"Sadists."

"Indeed."

Before she could argue a coughing fit broke out and she decided to conserve her energy. From her warm fortress she heard foot-step approach her bed and stop. Then she heard a rustling sound and then everything went quite again. When she emerged from her blankets to investigate what he did she discovered a grocery bag full of oranges." I understand this fruit is useful to human's immunes system."

Rin blinked at him in surprised, snaked a hand out, and grabbed an orange hiding underneath her blanked like a turtle in a shell. She didn't want the jerk to see her blushing face and misunderstand. It had just been so long since someone had taken care of her and she wasn't used to the gesture. Peeling the orange she popped a few slices in her mouth. She whispered a thank you when she finished and she could feel him smiling through the sheets. Slowly, her eye lids fell and she let her body relax to fall asleep, just as she was about to float into her slumber she felt the bed shift.

"Are you awake?" Naraku whispered and she didn't answer expecting him to go away but he didn't, instead he placed a hand on the bed leaning forward, resting his forehead on her back." Rin, choose me."

Her heart raced in her chest and it took everything in her to continue her relaxed breathing. Thankfully, he raised his head and left closing the door behind her. She yanked the sheets from her body letting the cold air cool her face. What was that!? Rin hated to admit it, but everyday Naraku reminded him of Sesshomaru, they were both afraid to trust anybody. However, Sesshomaru would hid his intentions letting them build up until they explode and Naraku— through cruel humor, would try to mask his. Was she…developing feelings…for Naraku!? Her head felt fuzzy and she tried to stand up to get to the bathroom only to flop back on the bed. Sesshomaru, she _wanted_ to see him, but for now she _needed_ shower to wash away the sweat. The sudden rush of blood wasn't helping her fever or her headache.

"Rin."

Now she was hallucinating, because the last thing she saw before her world began to tilt was Sesshomaru standing at her door way, calling out to her before her world went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**PART XVI**

He crossed his arms bawling his anger in his chest; it was all he could do to keep himself from exploding as he watched Sesshomaru place a damp cloth on Rin's head. It was his mistake to allow Sesshomaru entrance to let him see Rin, but he did so out of the _kindness_ of his heart, and _this _is what he got for it. He knew she wasn't feeling well, but he had no idea that her fever would escalate to this extent. _He _should be the one holding her not _him_. Now however wasn't the time to argue and as calmly as he possibly could gave instructions to Sesshomaru on caring for humans.

Really, as intelligent and skilled as he was, when it came down to humans emotions and their care he was a complete moron. Of course, he isolating himself from them and only observing would be a valid enough excuse. If he hadn't done so then maybe he would have understood the girl's feelings toward him, maybe he would understand his own, maybe he would understand _his_.

"You cannot take me." Sesshomaru glared back at him, once again missing the fact that he wasn't staring at him with anger because he wanted to battle, but because of he was jealous.

"We shall see." Naraku smirked turning his back on him and leaving to return to his post across town. Yes, it was only a matter of time, he would have to completely get rid of Sesshomaru in order to make Rin his. In all honesty he had tried preventing his death, convincing the councilor to take his memories away instead of his life. Even Sesshomaru agreed expecting to remain by Rins side, but Naraku failed to mention, that he would be taking his place instead. What he didn't calculate was how much Rin was willing to chase after him.

A minor setback.

Effortless he bounded from building to building, his dark wavy hair flowing like black streamers behind him, his eyes glowing red in the dark. Finally, he made it to his destination and opening the window he entered the small apartment.

"Were you with her again?" A girls voice called to him from the darkness agitated.

"What if I said I was…are you…jealous Sango?" He snickered.

She emerged from the darkness with a pink tank-top and black bottoms stopping only when she was inches from his face." Yes, I am." She said, eyes never wavering as she captured his lips. He was much taller than her so she stood on her tip toes pressing her body against his to wrap her arms around his neck.

He really despised this girl. Ever since he was appointed her guardian she had always been this way. Violently truthful while at the same time poised with etiquette. She was the type of girl who knew and always got what she wanted even if she took it by force. Honestly, they were like two peas in a pod, only he didn't love her. Grabbing her arms she pulled her away."Won't your boyfriend be hurt by all this?" He asked cruelly enjoying the hurt look on her face.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Sango yelled, yanking her arms from his grip as she angrily tried to fight back tears."His a perverted flirt…why…do you always bring him up!?"

The hurt look in Sango's eyes brought a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Rin was right. He was a sadist.


	17. Chapter 17

**PART XVII**

It wasn't like her to question her own ruling, but there she was in the mystic hot spring, and instead of relaxing Kagura was stressing herself out.

"What is the matter?" Kanna, her faithful servant asked as she patiently waited for her to finish her bath with towel in hand.

"The usual…just…the usual." She let her body sway under water wanting to hear the gentle rumble of the water fall beneath the waves. It was rare for her to raise a hand to a guardian—let alone her most obedient servant, it let her unsettled. Emerging from the water for air she let her mind wonder to the events of the ruling.

"Master Kagura." An obedient voice called to her as he respectfully feel to one knee bowing out of respect when she turned to see him.

"Yes Inuyasha, what is it?" She called out in her most sweet voice, not caring if her naked body was exposed to him, she loved to tease him.

"We have another disturbing report from the observer…its Koga again." He growled his name. Kagura sighed and accepted the towel from Kanna disappointed that he didn't reacted to _her_. When the towel was secured around her breast Inuyasha raised his eyes to her." If I may speak casually with you…why don't you just kill that feral dog already?"

"He has done nothing to deserve such a fate." She breathed, of course in his eyes he did, after all Koga did steal Inuyasha's women.

"He has been nothing but a pain in my ass since day one—which was centuries ago!" He complained.

Kanna approached her with her robe and Kagura let the damp towel fall feeling Inuyasha's eyes lower as well. Koga's only fault was being restless, she was still after all looking for a worthy family for him to guard since his generation he had kept died out long ago, and she couldn't blame him for being so. Until then, it was nice that he was at least useful for making Inuyasha angry, a little punishment really for not noticing her feelings. _Then again of course he wouldn't notice._ She was not allowed the life of family, of friends, and love. Only of ruling which could get a bit…lonely.

"You may go." She ordered, letting Kanna lead her to her bedroom, but as expected Inuyasha wasn't satisfied.

"Master!" Inuyasha reached for her, his barefoot slipped on some soapy water, and before she knew it Kagura was looking up at him as he hovered above her. Her rob coming slightly undone revealing a little of her chest, Inuyasha's legs and arms on each side of her body holding himself up, and their eyes locked on each other's. But it was over in seconds. Inuyasha pulled himself up profusely apologizing." Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Bring me Sesshomaru." She ordered, standing up and retreating to her bedroom not wanting him to see the disappointed look in her eyes. She was happy and Inuyasha apologizing over it was…somehow…cruel.

**AUTHOR NOTE: So this story seems to have a life of its own, I'm thinking of increasing the length of the chapter, possible erasing it to extend the whole thing. Let me know what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**PART XVIII**

"Sesshomaru!"

He looked at her stunned as she grabbed his arm and yelled. This was the first time she had every raised her voice at him, but he was leaving without listening to what she had to say, and she had grown desperate. It wasn't like her at all. She wanted him to feel he could go as he pleases, but here she was, in a sly selfishly way begging him to stay.

He had been taking care of her for the past two days, drowning in the nostalgia of it, and then suddenly some guy with dog ears was trying to take him away back to the great hall. _Anywhere but there._ She thought, last time he went his memory was erased, but she was lucky to find him in his old spot. What if this time he completely disappeared? Trembling, she let go of his arm feeling his eyes on her, there was really nothing she could do to stop him. Rin clinched her jaw preventing herself from voicing her conerns. Her fears gave rise to a bitter anger at her own helplessness and the emotion bubbled up inside her causing her to cry. She was just no good at bottling her emotions.

"Whatever it is you want to say, say it." He spoke to her neutrally, not agitated, or interested.

She rubbed her eyes dropping her hands into fists by her side as if standing at attention. It was her way of mentally bolting herself in place, because if she didn't, she was liable to run into his chest to keep him here." Don't…forget…" She sniffed, fear threatening to grip her throat shut." Don't forget about me again ok…?"

There, she said it. Rin wanted to bite her tongue, dig a hole to bury herself—anything to hide from his stare, she was sounding like a child, and he already thought she was crazy.

"Our Master isn't gonna' to do anything so quit your blubbering." Dog ears called from outside the door and for some reason this seem to…annoying Sesshomaru?

"I will return _without_ your escort." Sesshomaru coldly spoke up, glaring at him to leave, and Rin had to stop herself from thinking he was pissed-off for intruding in their conversation. Dog ears scoffed and left leaving behind a warning not to take long. Sesshomaru turned back to her, all hints of annoyance gone, with neutrality again to take its place." I will return." Not a maybe, not a promise, but a fact.

"With…with your memories…right? At least…with the ones…you have now…" She begged. He didn't respond. Of course he couldn't promise her anything even if she wanted him to and she knew that. He probably thought she was still hallucinating about their time together, but there was one thing she knew for sure, the uneasiness of it all was going to eat her alive until he came back. If he ever did. Rin thought about saying good-bye, but the word just seemed so final, so she opted on hiding her sorrow behind her best smile." Take care…" She whispered as she painfully and slowly closed the door at the scene of Sesshomaru starring at her with the bright moon behind him. The door clicked close, her knees buckled, and she let her body slump to the ground holding her mouth shut as silent tears dripped down her face. Rin wasn't stupid, if she cried out now, he would hear her. She wanted him to remember her smiling, or at least pretend...he would remember.

On the other side a guardian stood silently starring at an apartment door, the smell of tears leaking from the inside, and the hammering of a pained heart echoing in his ears.


	19. Chapter 19

**PART XIX**

It was just as she feared. He left and he hadn't seen or heard from him since then which was four months ago. Even Naraku was gone. Sleepless night had become her norm and every day it seemed harder and harder to crawl out of bed. He was her protector, her friend, her first love, and he was gone. Luckily, school was out for summer, and she could focus on getting…dare she say it…better. If she kept on like this her body wouldn't last and already it was getting exhausting hiding her stress from her co-workers and family. He was her life—her drug, recovery was going to be painful. However, today of all days, she seemed to fall into relapse of remorse. Her black hair danced in the wind, white dress swaying across her knees, she thought the beach would help get her mind off of things. Of course it didn't. Rin was lost in her own dark thoughts that she didn't notice a volley ball zooming towards her.

"Look out!" Before she could react a tall figure crossed her vision and caught the ball with a thunderous clap." Whoa, that was too close for comfort, you alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you."

The tan man smiled a toothy grin and rubbed the back of his head." Well, it was nothin' really. In return you can buy me a drink…and I an't takin' no for an answer." He winked leading her to a snow cone hut.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" His friend called out from the volley ball court.

"Sorry fellas! I got a date with this pretty lady!" He joked throwing the ball back.

A blush crept up to Rin's cheeks and she pulled away from him." Listen, I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not the type of girl who—."

"Hey now! Don't bunch me up with the rest of those perverts out there, I don't normally pick up chicks at the beach…it's just that…you…" He turned away from her for a moment hiding his face, his dark pony tail sawing in the warm breeze, he was…shy?" You looked like you were about to cry…so…I thought…you could use some company—Ah! Please don't cry! Was it something I said!?"

Rin touched her cheeks and was surprised to find her fingers wet with tears. All this time she was trying to find some peace in the scenery, peace in being alone, but what she really wanted was for someone to just notice she was miserable.

"Shit! Was it the date thing!? I'm sorry! It was just a stupid joke!" He panicked, standing awkwardly in front of her, not knowing if he should comfort her or leave her alone." Do you want to hit me!? Will that make you feel better? Go ahead! Give me your best shot! I can take it! I deserve it!" He gestured his face his eyes pleading to make it right.

For what seemed like the first time in forever she laughed. Laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach and though everyone in the hut was looking at her crazy the pony tail guy was relieved." I'm…sorry..." She breathed, still trying to control her laughter, she stretched out her hand." Thank you…I needed that. I'm Rin."

He smiled at her, one arm rubbing the back of his head shyly as he took her hand." Kouga."


	20. Chapter 20

**PART XX**

"Maybe…this is my punishment." Kouga sighed, slumping in defeat as he starred into the dark ocean. They had been talking for hours and the moon had replaced the sun a long time ago. There conversations became deeper and deeper and the fire they build on the sand was the only thing keeping them warm on the beach now." She was in love with someone else" He continued."…but I convinced her that she deserved better, that she deserved me…and…I sorta stole her I guess. Its karma plain and simple."

Rin reached out her hand and grabbed his forcing him to look into her eyes." Was this other guy nice to her?"

"Hell no! He was a complete jackass only using her like some sorta…tool…"

"Did you really love her?"

"…yes."

"Then shouldn't you be glad that the last moments of her life were spent with you…being happy…in love with you and being loved in return?"

His eyes glistened for a moment and he blinked them dry before anything could come of it." Yea…you right. I just wish I had more time with her is all..."

"Yea…me too."

"What are you talking about?" Kouga scoffed with his boyish smile, standing up, and lifting her off the ground as well." Your man is still alive isn't he?"

"I've told you…he lost his memories, so I might as well not have existed to him…"

They both grew silent, Rin kicking a bit of sand away, and Kouga staring into the distance lost in his train of thought." Rin…I've been suffering, for years…for…centuries after Kagome's death…I haven't been the same. Then suddenly you come out of know where and…suddenly it feels ok to…heal ya know…"

"Centuries…?" She let go of his hand shriveling away." Your…one of them?" As if to confirm her suspicions, Kouga's form shifted before her eyes, growing a tail, pointed ears, and unnatural dark eyes.

"Rin…I didn't mean to deceive you, and I don't want you to think they sent me to keep an eye on ya'. I haven't been their…pet…since Kagome's death. Everything I've told you has been the truth…this…" He waved over his body." It's the only secret I have."

Strangely enough there was no sense of betrayal, but a strange peace, without her knowing it she was still connected to Sesshomaru's world." It's ok Kouga." She smiled." I understand."

"Nah, you can't let me off the hook that easy girly," He joked." Let me make it up to ya."

"Really, you don't have to—."

"I'm taking you to see him." Before she realized what he said, Kouga swept her off her feet, and they disappeared from the beach.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part XXI**

He thought about her, every single day, and replayed the moments when they were together over and over in his head. Being away for so long had now driven him over the boiling point of his patience—which was little, to begin with. He slammed his fist against the tree, leaves fluttered to the ground, and birds screeched in surprised flying away from there perch. Being away from her was enough to drive him crazy. He wanted her to be his, he wanted to protect her, and he wanted her to be by his side forever. The only thing was he wanted her to allow him to do so. To allow him to love her. Another flash of light from the distance. Sesshomaru was allowing himself to be tortured again.

It had been this way since Sesshomaru was called back, and after asking if he wanted his memories back, he accepted the brutal experiment to do so. What pissed him off about all this was that Sesshomaru didn't even _know_ if he loved her or not and yet he was willing to go through the suffering to find out. It left him feeling defeated in a way. If he had it his way he wouldn't be here, but thanks to Master Kagura, he was forced to stay put.

Naraku took his aim at another tree to strike it down along with the feeling of inadequacy when a familiar scent froze him where he stood. Instantly, he was off toward the direction of the smell, both with excitement and with rage. It was her scent, but she was with someone else, someone who was going to die if tried anything on her. He knew Kouga's history and though he was allowed to live once he would guarantee his death this time. He broke the clearing and landed loudly in front of the pair making sure they both knew he was not pleased with the situation. First of all, no human's where allowed here, and second she was with _him _of all people.

"Naraku!" Rin cried out in surprised, Kouga bolted into action standing in front of her, one arm out as a gesture to protect her." Is Sesshomaru here?"

"What are you doing with _him_?" Naraku ignored her question and demanded an answer. The fact she easily looked passed him and requested for Sesshomaru so quickly wasn't settling well within him either.

"Get outta the way Naraka this has nothing to do with you." Kouga cried out and in a blink of an eye he was launched in the air from one of his attacks.

"It has everything to do with me!" He lashed out in rage, eyes flaring red, heart pumping adrenaline throughout his body. Rin, who had fallen on her stomach from the impact stood up to go after Kouga, but Narakur blocking her way." You will not see him again."

"Are you crazy!? Move!" Rin rain away from him leaving him seething in his dark rage, before he could stop himself he was in front of her in seconds, and picked her up off her feet keeping her body pressed against his. She _asked_ for Sesshomaru and ran away from _him_. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Rin…" He said surprisingly calm, he thought for a moment he would hurt her, but only she could tam him with a touch. This was proof alone that she should belong to him and only him . The only proof he had that it was her was how he felt. It could only be her." I have waited an eternity to have you again and I will not let you go. Not to Sesshomaru, or Kouga, not to anyone. You are mine."

When Kouga returned to where he transported them both all that was left was a lingering scent of the two of them.


End file.
